A Day In The Life
by Maxwell Edison
Summary: Sam leaps into one of rock's legends.
1. Intro

"Theorizing that one could time travel within his own lifetime, Dr. Sam Beckett stepped into the Quantum Leap accelerator and vanished.... He woke to find himself trapped in the past, facing mirror images that were not his own and driven by an unknown force to change history for the better. His only guide on this journey is Al, an observer from his own time, who appears in the form of a hologram that only Sam can see and hear. And so Dr. Beckett finds himself leaping from life to life, striving to put right what once went wrong and hoping each time that his next leap will be the leap home."  
  
  
  
Light curled over Sam's face and quickly dissipated. As Sam's vision came into focus he found himself standing on a stage. A microphone stood before him. He looked down to see a black and white electric guitar in his hands. He looked up to see the crowd in front of him sway and move screaming and cheering.  
Sam jumped as he felt someone poke him in the back.  
  
"Hey Johnny you ready?" A heavy accented voice said.  
  
Sam turned around and froze in his tracks.  
  
"John come one, let's get this gig over with, there getting restless" the voice said.  
  
Sam's jaw dropped as he starred into the eyes of Paul McCartney  
  
Sam turned to the microphone and swallowed hard.  
  
'Ladies and gentleman, strait from Liverpool England and honored by there queen, here they are the Beatles!" A voice said over a booming megaphone.  
  
Sam was caught breathless as the crowd collectively cheered. Sam turned around.  
  
"Oh boy, I'm a Beatle.  
  



	2. Mal Cripples!

July 4th 1966  
Araneta Coliseum, Manila Philippines  
  
  
"Faint Sam Faint!" The voice of Al screamed from the back of the stage.   
  
Not wasting anytime Sam fell to the ground. The crowd gave a collective gasp as Sam hit the stage. Six people rushed from all directions to catch him.   
  
"Please be calm everything is fine, old Johnny is just a little nervous, silly git trying to catch up on his sleep!" Paul said over the PA as many hands grabbed for Sam.  
  
Sam was dragged to the back stage where a damp wash cloth was wiped across his face.  
  
"John, John get up, come on there waiting!" A shaky voice said.  
  
Sam opened his eyes to see a tall lanky man with blonde curly hair standing over him.  
  
"Mal, get his guitar!" The man shouted.  
  
Seconds later a large man in horn- rimmed glasses waddled over and removed Sam's guitar from his lap. Sam was pulled to his feet. He looked over the man's shoulder to the familiar form of Al.  
  
"Say you got to go to the bathroom Sam hurry!" Al said.  
  
Sam looked around and cleared his throat.  
  
"Just let me go to the bathroom" Sam mumbled.  
  
Sam was lead back stage to a small green painted bathroom, with a toilet sink and a mirror.  
  
He closed the door.  
  
"I can't believe this The Beatles" Al said in an excited tone.  
  
Sam looked into the mirror and ran his hand over the face of John Lennon.  
  
"Al I've leaped into John Lennon!" Sam said as he looked into the mirror.  
  
"Yea well we've got him in the waiting room, he's shaky but stable." Al replied.  
  
"Al where and when am I?" Sam asked looking around.  
  
  
  
Al pushed buttons on his hand-held.  
  
"The time is July 4th 1966 in Man-ila in the Philippines, Araneta coliseum to be exact." Al said as he read his hand-link.   
  
"Why am I here?" Sam asked.  
  
"We don't know, it took Ziggy a whole month to find you, anyway the records show that the Beatles played to 200,000 people and where shortly after escorted out of the country after turning down a part, oh party from Imelda Marcos, wife of the president the Philippines." Al said as he whacked his hand-link.  
  
"I remember reading about this, is that why I'm here to make sure the Beatles go to that party?" Sam asked.  
  
"Umm, we don't know yet, but Sam you got to go on!" Al shouted.  
  
"Al do I know how to play guitar, sing the songs maybe but guitar, I don't know the chords!" Sam shouted.  
  
"You do, remember your leap back home and when you where a rock star, oh you don't remember your Swiss cheese memory!" Al said in frustration.  
  
A knock came from the door.  
  
  
"John come on its getting ugly, the fellas are keeping them at bay but they won't stay quite for too long!" Voice said from behind the bathroom door.  
  
" Look Sam either go out and try to play or have them postpone the gig!" Al said.  
  
"Whose behind the door?" Sam asked.  
  
"Who's behind the door, oh that's Neil Aspenal your stage manager, and the big guy with the glasses who took your guitar is your roadie Mal Evans." Al pointed out.  
  
"Neil, I'm feeling like shet!" Sam said as he opened the door.  
  
" Dam it John the crowds getting ugly!" Neil said.  
  
"Ok I'll be right out!" Sam said.  
  
The door closed and Sam turned to Al.  
  
"Why did I say shet?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well like when you leaped into Elvis your mesons and electrons are melding with John's." Al said as he shoved a cigar into his mouth.  
  
"You have to play this performance Sam, hopefully the part of John's mind that you have is the part that knows the songs!" Al pointed out  
  
"I hope your right Al!" Sam said as he stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
Mal walked up to Sam and slung a guitar over his shoulder.  
  
"All tuned up John, go get'em!" Mal said.  
  
Sam stepped onto the stage and waved. The gesture was followed by waves of cheers and screams.  
  
"Here he is folks the one and only John Lennon!" Paul shouted over the Pa.  
  
With his hands shaking Sam stepped up to the microphone. With a deep breath his fingertips touched the fingerboard of his guitar. Sam's mind was filled with a white light.  
  
"I remember Al I remember" Sam said out loud.  
  
"John what you bloody talking about?" George asked.  
  
"Nothing lets play." Sam replied.  
  
"Ok She loves you on three." Paul said.  
  
"1-2-3" Paul counted.  
  
With the crashing drum opening Sam's fingers and voice came to life strumming and singing on cue.  
In the corner of his eye Sam watched as Al strolled over to the edge of the stage.  
  
"There you go Sam now smile and bend your knees!" Al said as he demonstrated the action.  
  
Sam watched as Al circled the stage peering at the other Beatles.  
  
"Sam look at the girls, oh the girls screaming your name would I kill to be you right now. I remember when these guys came to the states! Oh did the ladies go nuts!" Al said as he danced to the music.  
  
" Finish the show Sam I'll see you as soon as it is over" Al said as he opened the door to the imaging chamber.  
  
Sam watched as Al disappeared, Sam turned and starred into the crowd. The minutes flew by as song after song was played.   
  
"Well it's been a simply smashing time but we must be going, but before we do we would like to send you off with a bang!" Sam said into his microphone.  
  
With the count off the band flew into Twist and Shout. Sam closed his eyes and the image of his home in Indiana and his childhood filled his head. With a loud drum crash the song finished, Sam and the others quickly walked off the stage where Mal was waiting to receive their instruments.  
  
"Good show lads!" Mal said as he grabbed the guitars in his big hands.  
  
Sam followed the other Beatles as they dodged backstage fans and people to a large set of double door with the words "The Beatles" taped to them. Paul opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Mal, cripples!" Paul shouted   
  
Sam slowly entered the dressing room eyes fixed on the cripped young boy in a wheelchair.  
  
"Hey, eh I lov you guys! I have your ecords!" The boy said with some difficulty.  
  
The three Beatles turned and looked at Sam.  
  
"What's your name?" Ringo asked.  
  
"I'm Emelio." The boy said as he shook his unusable arms.  
  
"We thank you for coming to the show Emelio did you enjoy it? " George asked as he sat next to the boy.  
  
"Yes I id can I touch ou Joon? " the boy asked has he turned his head in Sam direction.  
  
Sam steped in front of the boy and kneeled down to meet him at eye level.   
  
"Ah youu noot Joon who are yoou?" The boy asked as he looked into Sam's eyes.  
  
Sam took a step back, sweat began to run down his face.   
  
"Its me John!" Sam replayed.  
  
Paul came up behind Sam and grabbed his arms.  
  
"Looks like Johnny to me!" Paul said to the boy.  
  
"Yea ugly as sin!" George interrupted  
  
"Yoou Dun't luuk like Joon, Ahhhhh!" The boy said as he started to cry!  
  
"Mal Cripple!" Paul shouted.  
  
A second later Mal came into the room with a nurse.  
  
"Thank you for coming to the show." Ringo said waving as the boy was being pulled out of the room.  
  
The boy screamed at the top of his lungs as the door closed.  
  
"What got into him I wonder?" George asked.  
  
"I don't know. "Sam said nervously.  
  
"Did you see those birds out there WOW!" Ringo said as he plopped onto a chair.  
  
"Yes nice and dark!" George replied.  
  
"Hey guys where's the bathroom?" Sam asked.  
  
"Behind you where it was before we got on stage, that fall must have knocked you blimy!" Paul said as he combed his hair in the mirror.  
  
Sam smiled as he opened the door but was startled by a woman standing on the toilet.  
  
"Well hello miss welcome to the Beatles dressing room." Paul said as he escorted the woman to his chair.  
  
Sam smiled and closed the door. Startled again Sam stopped and flung open the shower curtain to see Al waving back at him.  
  
"Oh, there's a cute little um Beatles fan" Al said as he bated his eyebrows.  
  
"Al please, get out of the tub!" Sam said as he sat on the toilet.  
  
"Well Sam looks like your in one piece." Al said.  
  
"Yea I guess, right after the show was a kid in a wheelchair, he could see me as Sam!" Sam said as he pointed to his face.  
  
"Yea I know, I remember reading somewhere about how people used to just line up waiting to be touched by the Beatles like faith healers or something, crazy!" Al said as he sucked on his cigar.  
  
"Any word on why I am here? Sam asked.  
  
"Well Ziggy has a 85% chance that you are here to attend that party these guys walked out on." Al replied.   
  
  
"It also shows that after the Beatles turned down the party, the government gave them a cold shoulder, this gave John quite a scare. From an later interview with John reveals that it was here that he decided to leave the Beatles, only it took three more years until he got the guts to do it." Al said as he read his hand-link.  
  
"Ok so I get the Beatles attend the princess's party so John doesn't get scared so the Beatles don't break up!" Sam said as paced around the bathroom.  
  
"Yea well that's one theory," Al said  
  
"Well do you have another idea?" Sam asked.  
  
" Um July 31st, 24 days from now, John will have an interview with Maureen Cleave of Datebook magazine. In this interview, John is grossly misquoted by saying "the Beatles where bigger than Jesus". By the time a retraction was printed it was too late, The klan the church everybody mostly in the south turned there backs on them. Bonfires of Beatles objects where made all over the country." Al said in a dark tone.  
  
"While this was going on a eleven year old boy in Atlanta Georgia named Mark David Chapman heard that his hero was anti-christian, it hurt him but he kept it in. In 1969 he ran away from home and became a born again christian. It was then that his negitive feelings surfaced for the Beatles and mostly John." Al said.  
"He shot him Al, Mark David Chapman shot John!" Al said as he starred into the eyes of John Lennon.  
  
"Yea well Mark David lost it, As he grew older he became more convened that he was the messenger of God sent to avenge the wrong caused by the Beatles. On December 8th 1980 John was gunned down by Mark infront of his home in New York City. I remember that day clearly, I cried for hours. Al said quietly.  
  
"Yea so did I, I always wanted to meet John, he meant so much to me." Sam replied.  
  
"Well Sam we don't know if that's the reason why you are here so what you need to do is stall the guys for now. Tomorrow morning is when the party takes place, just stall them before them, I have Ziggy working overtime to figure this one out, hang in there Sam!" Al said as he opened the imaging chamber.  



	3. The Nowhere Man

Al exhaled deeply as he stepped out of the imaging chamber and walked into the waiting room. A white body gloved figure sat on a bench with his hands on his face.  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you and what am I doing here?" John Lennon asked as he looked up at Al.  
  
"Well John, may I call you John?" Al said.  
  
"Look you can call me anything you want just tell me where I am, why I'm here and where's Paul, George, and Ringo?" John said as he stood up.  
  
"Well John its complicated but lets just say you are in a safe place." Al answered.  
  
"Try me, I'm game!" John said.  
  
"Well your not in Manila, or the Philippines, or even 1966, you are in the waiting room of project   
Quantum Leap." Al explained.  
  
"I don't believe you!" John snapped.  
  
Al grimaced as he reached into his jacket and retrieved a small hand mirror. Smiling Al waved it infront of John's face. Slowly John looked into the mirror. With a look of shock on his face John jumped up and ran to the far right corner of the waiting room.  
  
"How did you do that!" John screamed.  
  
"Like I said you are in the waiting room of project Quantum Leap. Five years ago A Doctor name Sam Beckett build a time machine and theorized that he could time travel within his own lifetime. When we tested it we lost contact with Sam. We found out that Sam leaps threw time replacing people. Someone or something is leaping Sam around through time making things right that went wrong. " Al reported.  
  
"So Sam leap into me aey." John said as he walked over to Al  
  
"And this ugly mug is the face of your Sam Beckett?" John said as he took the mirror in his hands and examined his face.  
  
"Yea that's, that's about it." Al said.  
  
"And what's your name, man with the cigar?" John asked flipping the mirror at Al.  
  
"Just call me Al" Al replied.  
  
"Just call me Al, sounds like a bad song." John said jokingly.  
"So am I in the future" John asked.  
  
"Well ya kinda" Al said as he sat down next to John.  
  
"So your Sam has my face in the past." John pointed out.  
  
"Yup." AL said.  
  
"So someone or something feels that theirs a problem with my life?" John asked.  
  
"Yes I guess so." Al answered.  
  
"Sounds like a bad acid trip!" John said with a laugh.  
  
AL laughed nervously and turned to John.  
  
"Look I never thought I'd have the chance but, well I just want to say that I am a big fan and your work has a lot of meaning in my life." Al said nervously.  
  
"Oh really, well try not to take it so seriously, it just bloody music, it's not any different than blue swayed shoes!" John replied.  
  
"Yea I'll try to remember that." Al said as he stood up.  
  
"Even in the future I can't escape fans, I guess my I'll spend my whole life being followed! Its rough Al it really is! I can't even have time to take a piss with out some bird wanting my attention its lunacy! I miss the old days in Hamburg, nobody gave a shet if you lived or died. We got paid pittance but we had our music and that was enough!" John ranted.  
  
"Well I'm sorry John I'll try to control myself." Al replied.  
  
"Oh that's all right, who else am I going to talk to, me self I doubt if I'd listen!" John said as he placed his hand on Al shoulder.  
  
"Ok John." Al said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Tomorrow Never Knows

"Traveling threw time I learned that no matter how different some people are there are universal behaviors that everybody did, and observing the Beatles in person the fact that they where just people as well stuck home." Sam thought to himself as he entered a large black limo.  
  
Sam and the others waved out the window as the limo pulled away. Hundreds of screaming fans latched on to the sides of the vehicle as it drove down the street. Sam looked around the limo and smiled as he saw the bright faces of Paul George and Ringo. Sitting across from Sam was a man in a black suit curly black hair and a stern look on his face.  
  
"Ok boys, how was the concert?" Brian Epstein asked as he looked up from his date book.  
  
"Oh just fun!" Ringo said.  
  
"Great, but the crowd was twice the size of what we where told." George added.  
  
"Yea and Johnny here had a little pre-show nap!" Paul pointed out.  
  
"Well you ok John?" Brian asked as all four turned to Sam.  
  
"Ok I guess just a little bit of the gitters." Sam said.  
  
"Ok well lads I have a matter to sort out. Tomorrow is your day off, but the president's wife is having a dinner and we are invited, what will it be?" Brian asked.  
  
"You know we don't do that kinda thing." Paul said  
  
"Yea I'm sure the president's wife is a great bird but it's or day off!" Ringo added.  
  
"Besides this place is creeping me out, what's with the boat thing yesterday?" George asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it, well that makes three what about you John?" Brian asked as he turned to John.  
  
"I think we should do it, we are about peace and love right?" Sam said as he looked at the other passengers.  
  
"What's gotten into you John, you said you wanted to get this tour over with, and now you want to go traipsing about with the president's bird!" Paul said as he made a face.  
  
"Yea well I've had second thought, and well aren't we ambassadors of England and all that!" Sam pointed out.  
  
"Well John does have a point." Brian said leafing threw his date book.  
  
"Well we haven't done it in the past but Johnny does have a point I'll give him that!" George agreed.  
  
"We so much for our day off, I guess I'll be an ambassador, who know when I'll get the chance again, of course with the Beatles anything could happen." Ringo said in a gruff tone.  
  
"Well I guess, but we better not be there all day I want to do some sigh seeing tomorrow." Paul said objectively.  
  
"Ok than lads I'll phone the mansion and set it all up!" Brian said as he filled out his book.  
  
Sam and the Beatles ran out of their limo and strait for the open doors to the hotel. Not quiet used to the running Sam was catching his breath the whole time. With a loud slam the door to their suite closed and the other three collapsed onto their beds worn out. Losing his tie Sam entered the dark bathroom and closed the door. Turning on the light Sam jump as his eyes met Al's.  
  
  
"Dammit Al don't surprise me like that!" Sam said as he shot Al a dirty look.  
  
"Sorry Sam just thought I would surprise you, anyway I got John in the waiting room, wow what a guy!" Al said as he stared at the wall with his arms folded.  
  
"Really, what he say?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well he was complaining a lot but he's more brilliant in person I'll tell you that!" Al said.  
  
"Well great, oh I got the Beatles to agree to attend the dinner tomorrow." Sam said.  
  
"Great Sam great, than you should just leap out!" Al pointed out.  
  
"Ok well?" Sam said.  
  
"Well what?" Al asked.  
  
"Why haven't I leapt yet?" Sam asked.  
  
"Hurry up Johnny I got to go!" George said threw the door.  
  
"Ok be right out!" Sam said.  
  
"What did you bloody do, fall in!" George asked.  
  
"I don't know why you haven't leapt Sam, the past isn't changed, in the next few months the Beatles make Revolver and Sgt.Peppers the next year, everything the same, the Beatles breakup in 1970, Paul starts Wings, John Does Imagine and get shot everything's the same!" Al said as he punched his handlink.  
  
"I'll get on this Sam, just make sure that they and you make it to that party!" Al said.  
  
"Ok, oh and Al? " Sam said.  
  
"What Sam?" Al said as the imaging chamber opened.  
  
"Tell John I said hi." Sam answered.  
  
"You got it!" Al said as he closed the door.   



End file.
